


Counting Down The Seconds

by princecharminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Harry Styles - Freeform, Josh Devine - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New York, New York City, Niall Horan - Freeform, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Phone Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, champagne bottle, dom!Louis, harry tomlinson, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis styles - Freeform, object penerration, one direction - Freeform, one direction smut, sub!Harry, top!Louis, ziam, ziam malpayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharminglouis/pseuds/princecharminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only a few hours left of 2013, and Louis is alone in his apartment, laying back on the bed that he and Harry share as festivities go on in Times Square, just a short walk away. Harry's out-of-town visiting the rest of the boys, and had wanted to come back in time to celebrate with his boyfriend, but the traffic has been horrible. How will they ring in the New Year together now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Down The Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! There are few hours left until 2014 where I live, so I was inspired to post some Larry smut having to do with the new year. It's both fluff/sex with a dash of Ziam. Enjoy, and I wish all of you the best in 2014!
> 
>  
> 
> xx,  
> stylinfinity

Louis hopped off the table he currently stood on, throwing himself into the crowd of people in front of him. Their hands welcomed him gracefully, the people chanting "Louis" over and over again as techno music blared out of the speakers lined all over his living room. He was passed along his friends until he was back on the floor again, by the snack table. Picking up a bottle of champagne, he unscrewed the cork and put the tip against his lips, taking a long swig and licking his lips clear of any liquid that had missed his mouth.

"Dude, this is seriously the best party of the year," Stan congratulated Louis, swinging an arm around his longtime best friend. "I'm not really surprised, to be honest with you, though, mate. You always were quite a party animal."

"I try my hardest, what can I say?" Louis chuckled, throwing up his hands in a silly fashion.

"Are the other boys coming by any chance?" Stan took a cup of beer off the table and downed the entire thing in just one short gulp. "It would be a real shame if they didn't."

"They're in Albany, about two hours away. But the traffic's been fucked up because of the holidays, so the outlook's pretty shitty right now." Louis reached down into his pockets to find his phone wasn't there. "Shit, I gotta head upstairs for a sec."

"Alright, man, I'll just keep getting my DJ on!" Stan called after Louis, who'd taken off, pulling the headphones that had just been around his neck back onto his ears as he headed off to the soundboard.

Louis jogged up the stairs as quick as possible, shutting the door behind him so the loud party music wouldn't interfere with the phone call he was about to make. Jumping onto his canopy bed, he picked his phone up off the the nightstand and laid on his back, scrolling through his contacts until he found who was looking for-Harry. Dialing his number, he put the phone to his ear as fireworks went off in the sky outside. _I should've shut those curtains, god damn it_ , Louis thought as two beeps went by, placing his champagne bottle to the side.

Harry fumbled to grab his phone off the floor, sliding the option that read _Accept Call_ and putting the phone to his ear.

"Harry, are you there?" Louis breathed into the phone. He could swear he'd heard someone pick up, but maybe he'd been mistaken. "Harry...?" Well, no answer. He'd be hanging up now.

Out of Harry's mouth came a throaty moan, his eyes scrunched up as he laid his head on the pillow in front of him.

"You okay, love?" Louis was beyond puzzled now, Harry didn't sound like he was doing too well.

"Harder, I wanna feel every inch of you inside my tight little hole," Harry huskily groaned into the phone, picturing Louis laying on top of him with hips bucking roughly. "I'm all yours, Daddy."

"All mine, you say?" Louis cooed, realizing Harry's little game he was playing as he reached into his boxers and begun to stroke himself gently.

"All yours. Touch me until I can't feel my thighs anymore," Harry challenged him, sliding his skinny jeans slowly down his legs.

Kneading deep circles into his testicles, Louis threw his head back and closed his thighs up, the warm sensation he was beginning to feel absolutely fucking delightful. "How does it feel when I do this?" Louis struck his own thigh, the stinging pain causing his erection to rise in his hand. "Your tender ass just loves my hand, I bet."

Harry's pants were around his ankles now as he balled the sheets up in his fingers, grinding his hips in a circle into the memory foam mattress. "Your hand makes me so hard, honey. Strike me again, make me your little whore."

Louis smacked his now bright red thigh once again, gritting his teeth together from how fucking good it felt. Such beautiful pain. "You like when Daddy spanks you, eh? You naughty little bitch, missing my thick cock inside you."

Harry let out a string of profanities immediately after Louis had said that, bucking his hips into the now messy sheets, searching for friction. Up his cock moved against the smooth fabric, his head throbbing now as Louis hovered over him, the end of his dick slightly grazing his ass in his mind. "Penetrate me before I fucking go insane."

Louis's lips lifted up into a smirk, Harry was wrapped around his finger. Louis being the puppeteer, whilst Harry was the puppet. His strings were so easily pulled, so easily manuevered. "Not before I watch you touch yourself."

Harry balanced the phone against his ear as he pushed his underwear down for an easier grab, a small whine escaping as he took a firm hold of his aching dick, the veins so sore even the slightest movement left him wincing.

Louis closed his eyes, running his fingers up & down his perineum, voice weakening as he demanded, "Too much, honey? I bet you're on the edge, bet you wanna cum all over me."

"I wanna drench you in my cum, sweetie. All over your chest, your lips," Harry whimpered, pumping his red, angry cock roughly. Thumbing his slit, he spread the dripping pre-cum all over the base of his head.

"Wanna make Daddy happy, princess?" Louis cooed into the phone as he reached over to the nightstand, snatching the champagne bottle which was almost empty at this point. Desperately, he ran his tongue along the rim of the bottle until it was coated fully in his saliva before pressing it up against his hole.

"Nothing would please me more, baby," Harry groaned, massaging deep into his shaft with his fingers.

Louis's smile turned devilish as bit down on his bottom lip, edging the tip of the bottle in just a bit. "Take two fingers and get them all nice and wet, okay?"

Harry stuck two fingers in his mouth, sucking hard and adding in a few moans while he was at it. "This isn't enough, Louis. I w-want your cock, rammed inside me deep while I pull your hair and have you begging for mercy."

"I know, baby, but you're so far away. This is the most we can do. Now tease your hole like a good boy would."

Harry whined, bringing his slicked fingers to his hole. As much as he wanted to shoved them both in at once, he did what Louis said and teased his clenching hole. "L-Louis, oh, _y-yes_..." he moaned, rocking his hips into the pillow in front of him.

Through the phone, Louis could pick up Harry's muffled groans and whimpers. His rock-hard cock stood proudly against his stomach as he listened to Harry enjoy himself. Squeezing his cock, he begun to move his hand up and down his tender shaft. "Oh, Harry, Harry, _Harry_...such a good boy for Daddy. Ride my fingers, _yes_..."

With that, Harry eagerly shoved both of his long fingers through the tight ring of muscle and started pumping them in and out, grinding his ass back onto his fingers. Nothing in the world could compare to the burning feeling of his tight hole being stretched. "I'm so close, shit, I'm close."

"Me too, baby-oh _fuck_..." Louis groaned as he bucked his hips into his hand at a fast pace, the familiar heat coiling in his stomach signaling a climax was on the way. Ramming the bottle as far up as it would go with his other hand, now he had two sources of pleasure.

Harry was quickly sliding his fingers in and out of his hole now, curling and twisting them in attempt to find his prostate. It was within seconds he found his sweet spot, brushing his fingertips against it. "Shit, I-I'm g-gonna," he choked out.

Louis's cock twitched at the sound of that as he rode the bottle's tip while jerking off simultaneously.

Harry's fingers's pace became sloppier, his stomach turning as his fingers pushed up against his prostate as he rode out his orgasm, his cum squirting messily all over the sheets and pillows. "Louis, yes, _oh fuck me_ , yes..."

By the time Harry was done cumming, Louis let loose as his cum shot out into his mouth, all over his neck and chest as well. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! sounded the door just as he sat up, panting.

"Louis! Ya in there? It's been a while since you went up to find your phone!" Shit, it was Stan. Pulling the bottle tip out of his ass, Louis fumbled to re-do the zipper on his pants and wipe the sheets clean with some tissues in the box on the nightstand. Jumping up, he ran to the door, opening it and shutting it behind him.

"Hey, man, sorry. Found my phone," Louis laughed nervously, spinning the phone between his fingers. "That was the best," the phone speaker blared out and Louis quickly ended the call, heart pounding.

"Who was that?" Stan laughed, adjusting his collar due to the fact it'd been scraping his neck.

"My dad, I sang him one of our new singles and he loved it." Louis tapped his foot against the floor awkwardly. "I bet you want me to come back downstairs?"

"If you want. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I think I'll stay up here for a nap."

"Understandable, you did drink a lot. Catch you in a bit?" Stan guessed, grinning widely.

"Yeah, definitely." Louis shot him a grin back, then went back inside the room. Crawling into the bed, he pulled the sheets up around him and closed his eyes. A loud knock at the door startled him suddenly, and his eyes fell on the alarm clock beside him. 11:55pm. I'm gonna slap Stan for ruining my sleep, Louis growled mentally as he headed to the doorknob.

"Look here, you little-" he started to say as he opened the door up, but got cut off as his eyes met Harry's. "H-Harry!" Diving into Harry's open arms, he was spun around and covered in passionate kisses.

"I missed you so much I could barely stand it," Harry sobbed into Louis's shoulder as he felt his lover's legs wrap around his back, shutting the door and heading over to the window. "I love you, babe."

"I missed you more." Louis was trembling in the taller boy's arms now, tears pouring down his cheeks as he was set down on the carpeted floor. The view out the window was Times Square, crowds lined up amongst the streets leading to the tower that held the clock. Midnight was only seconds away now as Louis turned, blubbering his eyes out to the boy who meant the world to him.

Harry leaned his head to the side, crushing his lips against Louis's just as fireworks went off in the sky, cheers and yells sounding outside so loudly they could hear it from their room. Louis's arms wrapped tighter around Harry's neck as Harry's hands ran down the smaller boy's back, scooping his ass up as their lips moved in tune with each other.

"Hey, Liam," Zayn called from Liam's side as they sat at Louis's island.

"Yeah, mate?" Liam responded, turning to his friend.

Zayn pressed his lips against Liam's immediately, fingers tangling in his soft brown hair. He'd waited for so long to do this, to admit his love for his former bandmate. They'd arrived just ten minutes before, in time for midnight-which couldn't have been more perfect.

Liam was startled at first, but fell into Zayn's arms as if his life depended on it. Zayn's lips were smooth on his as he held him tight against his chest. Moments later they pulled back and Liam found his lips trembling as he whispered through happy tears, "Why'd you wait so long?"

"I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. And it was one of my resolutions." Zayn smiled sheepishly as Liam's lips turned up into a smile.

"I always loved you, Zayn. _Always_." Pulling Zayn into him again, he nuzzled his nose into his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would've done if you would've said otherwise." Squeezing Liam, he laughed happily.

Niall and Josh stood on the dance floor, watching the affectionate display. "Looks like Zayn finally told Liam, eh?" Josh chuckled, poking Niall's arm.

"It's about time," Niall chuckled back, sipping his glass full of beer.

"And now you owe me 30 bucks, because you said Liam would admit it first."

Niall's smile fell just as Louis and Harry walked over, hand in hand. "How are we all ringing in 2014?" Harry questioned excitedly as Louis looked up at him with all the love in the world. Returning the look, he then turned back to his two best friends, who'd now been joined by a lovey-dovey Zayn and Liam.

"Just the way we should. By being together," Liam breathed, exchanging glances between all of his best friends as they all clinked their glasses together in celebration. "Here's to a new year filled with new opportunities and happiness, may we all-"

Harry loudly blew a noisemaker in the middle of Liam's speech purposely. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Liam. We get it."

The boys all broke into laughter as confetti rained down on them, the night still young. An unforgettable moment just waiting to be made.


End file.
